Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers!
by Coopland
Summary: Digimon, Power Rangers Style! New story Bad to The Blue!
1. Digital Destiny

Mighty Morphin' Digi-Rangers!

Digital Destiny

Centuries ago, long before the recorded history of man kind began a war took place, a war that lasted forever and yet never happened. A war between good and evil that took place on a different level to the rest of reality. A _digital _level. Zordon, a being both powerful and wise rallied the forces of good against the evil Ladydevimon and the forces of darkness. The battle was fought long and hard, and both sides sustained many casulties. Eventually to prevent the destruction of the thing they were fighting for (total control of the universe itself), A sease-fire took place and Zordon and Ladydevimon met to settle their differences via less destructive terms. Six coins were created out of the fabric of the digital realm. It was odd to think then, as it is still odd to think now... the fate of the universe was being decided by a simple coin toss. Zordon won the toss gaining five out of the six coins. but Ladydevimon had a back up plan... using her evil magic she place Zordon in a time-warp, she would of destroyed him but her powers were fading too quickly. Zordon now trapped in a time warp in the physical relm... managed to seal Ladydevimon in an enterdimensional prison which too landed in the physical relm on a solatery moon oberting a tiny green and blue planet that's life had only just begun. There Ladydevimon stayed undisturbed, with Zordon and his trusty robotic companion Alpha-5 watching from a hidden comand center on the planet below. The universe seemed to be free of her evil forever.

But appearences can be deciving and an accident would unleash her evil on the world once more...

Sixteen year old Taichi Kamiya, or Tai as he was better know was down at the local youth center practicing some moves on a poor unsuspecting punchbag. Tai was fairly tall, with unruley brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tai wasn't one of the most popular kids in school, but he was well known enough. He was part several after school clubs, including soccor.

A girl about the same age as Tai stood in the doorway leading to the front door of the youth center. Leaning against the wooden frame the young woman smiled to Tai and sighed, brushing a hand through her short reddish-brown hair.

"Taichi Kamiya" The girl said, "Don't tell me you forgot you were meeting us at the bowling ally again."

Tai looked up at her and grinned, some of his messy brown hair falling infront of his eyes. He brushed it back to see Sora Takenouchi, his best friend. Sora was shorter then Tai, the top of her head coming up to his chin. She was dressed in a yellow jumper, faded blue jeans and yellow trainers. If Taichi was fire, untameable and wild, then Sora was water, calming and peaceful. Though unlike the two elements they didn't clash at all. Infact Tai had often enspired the courage in Sora to do things you would normally be too afraid to do, and Sora would help Tai keep calm and collected in situations he might otherwise rush into.

"Sorry Sora," He replied, "I didn't know it was so late..."

"It's not," she replied with a sly grin, "I just knew you'd be here practicing. So I came to get you so you could go get changed."

Tai laughed, grinning once more.

"Good thinking." he told her,

"Naturally." Sora replied.

After Tai had got changed from his workout clothes, he imerged from the youth center in a red long-sleeved t-shirt, and beige cargo-pants. He was also wearing a red headband and over that a pair of goggles. No one really knew where he got the goggles from, or why he wore them all the time. The only time he didn't wear them was when he was fighting, playing soccor, training or for special occasions. He didn't want them to get broken.

As Tai and Sora walked along, heading towards the bowling ally.They were joined by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Izzy was a year younger then them, but he was by far the smartest person either of them knew, but he wasn't considered "geeky" or "uncool" by anyone except those who were to stubborn to see past outward appearences. His hair was unkept, but nowhere near as bad as Tai's. He was wearing a Black T-shirt with the word "Prodigus!" written on it in big white letters.

"Hey Guys!" Said Izzy, "Where are the others? Are they meeting us their?"

Tai nodded, but it was Sora who spoke up.

"Others?" she asked, "So you finally managed to drag Joe away from his studying, then."

Izzy suddenly gained a proud look on his face,

"Well... it wasn't easy, but I have my ways."

"You told him that girl he has a crush on at the bowling place was working tonight didn't you?" Asked Tai, an amused expression on his face.

"No!" Said Izzy, "Or to put it another way, yes."

The three finally arrived to see Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa waiting outside for them.

Joe and Mimi were a year older then Tai and Sora and both were taller. Joe, had short well kept black hair. He was wearing a blue jumper and black trousers. Mimi was wearing a pink shirt and a long pink shirt, as well as oddly, a cowgirl hat.

"Hey!" Squeeled Mimi "Look who decided to show up!"

Tai smirked and waved a hand, dismissing her comment.

"Well okay... who's ready to do some bowling?" Asked Tai

A short time earlier, on the moon oberting the small green and blue planet known to it's enhabitants simply as "Earth", two Astronaughts had uncovered something odd. It was a metalic object decorated in gold and black. It looked like nothing more then a highly decorated Trash Can, an incrediable old, highly decorated trash can.

"Could you imagine what this means?" Asked one of the Astronaughts, "We may have found a relic of an advanced civilation!"

"If they're so advanced, how come they died out?" asked the second sarcastically

"Shut up," said the first, "Just shut up and help me get it open."

The two humans placed their hands on either side of the 'lid' and pulled, struggling to get the top off. Until... eventually... there was a creek and a ray of energy burst out of the unusal looking object.

The object then dissapeared, a deadly crunching sound was heard as it was reduced to it's molecules.

An unnaturally tall womon appeared before them, not wearing any kind of space-suit at all. The woman was ghostly white, dressed in black leather which was decorated in skulls, a mask covered her eyes. The woman smiled, her bright red lips seemed to glow incontrast to her pale skin.

A creature with dark blue skin and a lion like face towered over the two humans. It growled at them and grinned, picking one of the astronaughts up and crushing his skull.

"Oh god!" screached the remaining human, "Oh god no!"

He turned and tried to run only to find his legs becoming rock.

"Please, mercy! Mer..." The human's crys were cut shot as he became nothing more then a lifeless statue, soon crushed at the hands of the lion-like creature.

"Ah Dark Leomon!" the woman said with glee, "I'm finally free, down there on that miserable little planet is Zordon. Go down. Find him. _Crush him!_"

"As you wish... Ladydevimon!"

Dark Leomon dissapeared in a cloud of mystical energies... reappearing down on the unsuspecting planet below with an army of puttymon. (A/N: What, they can't all have digimon counterparts you know, I have to improvise sometimes!)

Tai and his friends however remained blissfully unaware, the five teenagers were just on they're way back to the youth center to grab something to eat before each heading home when one by one the dissapeared in colourful rays of light. Tai reappeared first. He was in a circular room, there were various panels with blinking buttons and a large tube which stood tall, completely overpowering everything else in the room. The room itself was odd as it didn't seem to have any _walls_ just a circular piece of flooring in the middle of nothing, surrounded by control panels, the giant tube and all by itself was what appeared to be a crystal ball. Tai was so dumbfounded about where he was he didn't notice that the others had joined him, nor the little red robot running around screaming "Aye, aye, aye, aye aye!". When he finally _did_ let the reality of the situation he noticed a siren of somesort was blaring out.

"Where are we?" Asked a very panic-striken Joe

"How should I know?" snapped Tai, though in reality, he was about to ask the same question.

Sora who would normally of calmed Tai down simply moved closer to him, an uneasy look on her face.

"**Greetings.**" boomed a voice "**I am Zordon of Eltar, do not be afraid.**"

"Who's afraid?" asked Izzy nervously, "this is way past fear... I boardering terror-driven insanity!"

It was Tai who spoke up next, trying to sound brave for his friends.

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Tai asked the voice

"**I have not kidnapped you.**" the voice replied, "**Rather, I need your help digidestined.**"

Joe spoke up next.

"Need our help?" he managed to say, "But we're just kids, what could you... whoever you are, need us for?"

A pale, bald head appeared in the tube.

"**You are the digidestined, Joe. only you five can weild the power of the digimon coins." **The head told them

"What?" asked Mimi, speaking up for the first time since they arrived, "What did you mean? How did you know his name?"

"**You have been chosen by the coins to weild their power. Hold out your hands.**"

The teenagers did so, and a coin and a small electronic device appeared in each of the youngsters hands.

"**These are your morphing coins and digivices. Slot the coin into the digivice and you will be able to use it's power.**"

"**Tai,**" the voice continued, "**You hold the Agumon digi-coin, it will transform you into the couragous Red Ranger, the teams leader.**"

"**Izzy, you hold the Tentomon digi-coin. It will transform you into the Knowledge filled Black Ranger.**"

"**Joe, in your possesion is the Gomamon digi-coin. Using it will make you become the Reliable Blue Ranger.**"

"**Mimi, when you activate the Palmon digi-coin you will become the Pink Ranger of Sincerity**"

"**And Sora, the Biomon digi-coin will give you it's power to become the Yellow Ranger of Love.** **To Activate your powers call out 'Let's Digivolve!' followed by the name of whichever coin you hold.**"

The teenagers looked to the coin and the small electronic device they each held, then to each other. Tai was about to speak when the small red robot spoke up.

"_Rangers!_" it said, if a robot could whine, that was what this one was doing. "We need your help, please use the coins right away an evil monster named Dark Leomon is attacking with an army of puttymon."

Tai took his coin and slid it into the slot on the digivice, the other four teenagers looked at him and he looked back to each one of them.

"I'm going guys, I may be crazy... but that monster is attacking our home. I've got to try to do something about it!"

Sora stepped forward.

"I'm with you Tai. We can decided after our town is safe if we want to continue."

"I'm in too!" said Joe, suprising everyone, "I can't just stand back... not when so many people need us."

"Right!" chimmed in Mimi and Izzy.

"Okay guys..." said Tai, suddenly becoming stern. "Let's DIGIVOLVE!"

To be continued...


	2. Going Digital

Digital Destiny Part 2:

Going Digital

Author's Note: I haven't really changed Tai's helmet, because well... I couldn't really be changed. Also if any of you haven't figure out why Matt isn't present you obviously didn't watch the orignal series of Power Rangers as a child. He will be in a Digi-Rangers Story... just be patient. Also sorry for spelling Biyomon wrong in the first part and the fact I thought Mimi was as old as Joe.It's been awhile since I actually watched either show. I now leave you with our feature presentation!

"Okay guys..." said Tai, suddenly becoming stern. "Let's DIGIVOLVE!"

"RIGHT!" His four friends shouted at once.

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!"

"DIGI-RANGERS!"

The five teens no longer found themself in the mysterious building they had just been in, nor where they wearing the clothes they had previously been wearing. They all wore skin-tight suits made of an unknown material, which were identical except for the colour and the helmets. Each suit had a white dimond pattern going all the way round on the chest and a red blaster holstered at the side. Sora and Mimi's suits also had short skirts added to them. Tai's helmet somewhat resembled a dinosaur, the black visor had a pair of slick black 'eyes' above it and was lined with a silver row, presumeable to look like 'teeth'. Sora's helmet pattern appeared to resembled the head of a bird with a patter of a curl going down the back of her helmet. Joe's helmet appeared to have long ears sculptured into it as well as a jagged patter from the center going down the back. Mimi's helmet seemed to have a flower patter decorating the top and Izzy's had two crab like claws going down the side which stopped either side of the metallic-looking voice muffler.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mimi and Sora in suprise,

"Prodigus!" agreed Izzy,

"Yeah," said Joe, "Even I have to admit this is cool."

"Alright!" said Tai enthusiastically, "Let's go kick some puttymon butt!"

A snarl was heard from behind them, as huge monster appeared behind them. He was blue with black mane-like-hair and a lion's face, he had a scar over his left eye and several peircings on his right ear. His black trousers were torn and jagged at the ends as was his tail, the fur looked unkept. he had metallic chains going across his gigantic left paw.

"So..." the monster said with a growl that sounded like a mocking laugh, "Your the digidestined, the 'Chosen Children'. I'm unimpressed."

He took a step forward and the new rangers all took up fighting stances.

"I am Dark Leomon, and these..." He snapped his fingers and clay like monsters appeared, literally out of nowhere. "These are puttymon! Go get them puttymon!"

The puttymon were humanoid in shape, only the looked alot less solid. They're movement was wobbly, making them unpredictable and dangerous. Their faces seemed to be sculpted into their heads expressionless eyes and a mouth that wouldn't move.

_No wonder they're called Puttymon,_ Thought Tai, _they look like they're made of clay._

"Okay guys, here's the plan!" hissed Tai, "You guys distract the puttymon I'll take on the Dark Leomon guy!"

"Right!" his friends chorused

The fledgling rangers charged towards the army of puttymon, Tai leading the way with the others close behind. Tai then leapt up in the air, much higher and further then he had ment too, all the way over the heads of most of the puttymon and landed on one causing it to _squealch _as pieces of clay flew everywhere one thing he didn't understand was the strange feeling of something cracking beneath his feet but Tai was undetered by this and carried on running towards Dark Leomon while the rest of the rangers where keeping the puttymon army busy.

Izzy was battling two of the puttymon, he turned sharply; raising his elbow and bringing it to the soft chin of one of the puttymon. The puttymon's chin simply twisted up the side of it's cheek then slowly dropped back down into place.

"Huh." Said Izzy, he then turned and punched the second one feeling something hard in the center of it as his fist went right through it's chest. Whatever it was cracked and shattered. But the puttymon didn't drop. Izzy knew the other puttymon was coming up behind him and jerked his fist free from the puttymon's chest. Smacking the one closing in on him in the chest with his elbow then bringing his fist up to it's face. As it staggered away he noticed that the puttymon that he had just pulled his arm out of hadn't healed up.

"Prodigius!" He cried "Guys, there's something in they chest. Smash it and you can hurt them!"

Joe had found himself cornered by three of the puttymon, he wasn't very good at fighting normally, but every instinct in his body now urged for him to pull off moves he wasn't even sure he knew. When he heard Izzy called, Joe figured that he might as well try. He raised his fist, arm going back then launched it at one of the puttymon, he yelped in suprise as his fist went through the creatures chest and he felt a thud, and heard a _crack!_ Joe lifted the puttymon up and slammed it against a wall, the creature exploding into harlmess pieces of clay.

"Heh." Said Joe, "Now this is more like it..."

Sora and Mimi had found themselves surrounded by a group of the puttymon. Mimi and Sora looked to each other and nodded. Sora knelt down and cupping her hands together and Mimi put her foot on it, allow Sora to vault her over the puttymon and bring her foot down right through the middle one of, a strange black cog fell to the floor and smashed then puttymon dissappeared.

Meanwhile Tai had cornered Dark Leomon into an allyway.

"Nowhere to run creep! Why did you attack our planet, and why our town?" Demanded Tai,

"Run!" stated Dark Leomon in an amused tone, "I was luring you away from your friends, so I could test your power. So your the Leader of Zordon's fighting team."

DarkLeomon took a threatening step forward.

"Show me what you got!" Dark Leomon roared.

Tai charged forward and Dark Leomon rushed to meet him, Tai punched, Dark Leomon ducked and planted an uppercut on Tai. Tai flew backwars landing on one knee and charged forwad again. He tried a sweeping kick, Leomon dodged.

Lemon brought his fist down to smash Tai's skull. Tai dodged.

It was as if the two had been sparing partners from a very early age, every punch was blocked or dodged. Every move made was countered.

Leomon jumped back and pulled a large black bladed sword out of nowhere, the hilt was silver, but that was hidden by his gigantic paw. He leapt forward once again and struck Tai, Tai's costume didn't rip... and he didn't feel any bleeding but he had felt the pain as the sword slashed him.

"Ha!" Laughed Dark Leomon triumphantly, "The leader falls first, then the army soon follows!"

_ka-chun, ka-chun, ka-chun, ka-chun!_

Four energy bolts hit Dark Leomon causing him to stagger backwards, Tai looked up to see his friends all holding the strange blaster/blades that each Ranger had.

"Your finished, Dark Leomon!" Said Sora,

Dark Leomon roared in rage then smirked.

"Another time, maybe." He said cockily and then dissapeared.

The Rangers rushed to Tai's side, Sora helping him up.

"Where did he go?" asked Mimi

"Back where he came from, probably..." Izzy replied "Now how do we get back to... oh. nevermind."

While he had been speaking the rangers had been teleported back to the command center, no longer in their Digi-Ranger costumes.

"_Welcome back, Rangers!_" the robot said, "_You sure showed that Dark Leomon who's boss!_"

"**Alpha-5,**" said Zordon, "**The Rangers did prove there worth to day, that is true. But by now Ladydevimon would have found Demidevimon who will more then likely be creating new evil digimon to over-throw the earth, so she may destroy me... and use this planet as her base in her plans to conquore the universe.** **Rangers you've seen how dangerous it is... you are the digidestined, the chosen children. But I cannot force you into this... will you help us?**"

"I'm in." Said Tai, "if there are more like Dark Leomon coming, I'll be ready to face them."

"As will I," Said Izzy, "It's fairly obvious that you can't do this alone. You'll need back up Tai."

"Right" Agreed Sora, "I'm with you too Tai, I'll follow you where-ever you lead."

Joe and Mimi were silent, but Joe was the first to speak up.

"This is way beyond me," he stated, "I'm not sure how much we can do against the forces of darkness. It seems like such a great task for a bunch of teenagers to carry out. But if we don't try, then we've already lost. What I'm saying is... I'm in this too."

All eyes turned to Mimi and she placed her hand on her hip, looking fairly insulted.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes a little bit, "Of course I'm in. Digi-Rangers."

She held her hand out, palm down infront of the others.

"Digi-Rangers." said Tai, placing his hand on hers.

"Digi-Rangers." Aggree the others each placing their hands on top of the others.

"**There are more powers at your disposal...**" said Zordon, "**But these will only be revealed when nessacery.** **If we reveal out full force too soon, it may prove to be a fatal error.** **Ladydevimon could strike at any time.**"

"Don't worry Zordon," said Tai, "We'll be ready."

The End


	3. Becoming Green

Becoming Green

(Puppetmon is only a... well puppet in my story. It seemed appropriate somehow. Don't get iffy with the "level" of the digimon, it's just a story. I also decided to set the Story in Angel Grove. Also Matt's parents aren't divorced in this. Hope no one minds.)

Months had past since the Digi-Rangers first battle with Dark Leomon, The General of Ladydevimon's evil army. Many more battles had taken place since then, including a digimon made entirely of eyes, and a wooden digimon called puppetmon, which was alot stronger then it looked. During the battle with Puppetmon the digi-rangers first used there powerful battle machines "Digizords". Digizords were giant robots in the shape of each digidestined's digimon. The Agumon Zord closely resembled a dinsoaur of some sort, like a T-Rex or a Raptor of some kind. The Biyomon zord was a bird like zord. The Tentomon zord resembled some sort of insect. But the Palmon and Gomamon Zords looked nothing like any animals from earth. The Palmon zord was some kind of plant, due to the flower-like bit on top of it's head, and the gomamon zord looked vaguely like a Seal.

The five zords could combine to make two things, the Megazord Tank Mode, and the Megazord warrior mode. The warrior modes main body was made of agumon as the main body and head, ( a secert, more human looking head appeared from it's neck, the dinosaur head, sinking into it's chest. Biyomon as the chest plate with Palmon and Gomamon as the legs. The Tentomon zord made up the arms and back shield of the Megazord... and it's head was also used as a shield. In Megazord Warrior mode the young heroes had destroyed Puppetmon and saved the world from the worst monster Ladydevimon had thrown at them yet.

Taichi Kamiya had never faced an oppent as equally matched as the one he was facing now. He grinned and ran a hand through his sweaty brown hair. His left fist went forward, catching his oppent off gaurd as had been mainly oppening with right jabs. It connected, followed by a kick to the side and another jab. His apponent fell and the scoreboard now read "Taichi - 2, Yamato - 1"

"Go Tai!" Cheered Sora from the sidelines, "You can do it!"

Tai smiled and winked at her as he returned to the opposite end of the ring. In truth he was struggling, they had been at this a good long while and he was beginning to tire.

Mimi walked in, jogging up to her friend who were watching from the sidelines. She looked up to Tai and his apponent who were once again fighting.

"How's he doing?" She asked, referring to Tai, but looking at the new comer, Yamato.

"Tai's apponent has a similar fighting style to Tai, making this a fairly even match but it could go either way due to we don't know how long the new guy's being studying martial arts. His knowledge of the style may extend further then Tai's thus giving him the advantage by using some technique that Tai doesn't know." Stated Izzy

"Huh?" asked Mimi, which made Sora smile. Izzy had answered her question but as usual gone into more detail then nessicary.

"It's 50/50." Translated Joe for her.

"Oh." Said Mimi, "He's kinda cute." she added, staring at Yamato.

Tai hit the floor and got up once more, the score was now 2 - 2.

"Your tough," Tai told his apponent, Yamato simply nodded.

"You are too," he replied, "We could be at this forever. Wanna call it a draw?"

Tai grinned "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

The two stood straight and bowed, then each went to their corner. Tai jumped through the roaps and was handed a bottle of water from Izzy.

"Thanks Izz," Said Tai, "Hey why don't we ask Yamato to hang out with us, his new in town and doesn't really know any body."

"Yeah that's sounds like a nice thing to do," Sora agreed, "Right Mimi?"

Mimi blushed and nodded.

"Okay," said Joe smirking, noticing the way Mimi reacted, "Mimi why don't you ask him to join us."

"What?" Mimi asked in a suprised yelp

"Yeah!" Agreed Izzy, "You should do it."

Tai and Sora simply nodded in agreement and Mimi sighed, they weren't going to change their minds on this. So she decided to give in with grace rather then sulk about it. That was only because she actually liked the idea, but was too embarresed to admit it. She walked over to the young blond man who smiled at her when he saw her approach.

"Hi," she said softly, "That was a good fight."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling uneasily, as if it was something he was unaccustomed too, "Your friend is tough."

_You have no idea_. Thought Mimi "Yeah. My name's Mimi."

"Yamato Ishida, but everyone calls me Matt." he replied

"Listen..." she said nervously, "we're all going to go to Tai's house to watch movies and eat pizza and stuff... and we'll we wondered if you'd like to come?"

Mimi sighed "eat pizza and stuff" _elegant choice of words, Meems._ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Said Matt "I'll just call my Parents."

Mimi smiled as Matt walked over to the pay phone and called his parents. Mimi ran back over to the others squeeling happily.

"He said YES!" she exclaimed joyfully

"We can sorta tell, Meems." said an amused Tai "Hey he's coming over..."

Meanwhile, on the moon above... Ladydevimon had been watching something interesting. She had been studying her enemy... The Digi-Rangers and noticed they had made a friend whom matched Taichi in strength, skill and style. And she did have the digi-coin from that infernal coin toss she won long ago. What was even more interesting was the Digic-coin seemed to react to the image of Yamato.

"Dark Leomon!" screached LadyDevimon, "He is the one, I shall make him my evil Green Ranger!"

"Shall I go retreve him, my lady?" Asked Dark Leomon, "No! Not yet... wait until he's alone..."

"So Matt," Said Sora, "Tell us about yourself. Mimi was supposed to say that but she's too..."

Mimi covered Sora's mouth and shreeked in horror. Izzy and Joe were engrossed by some Sci-fi film and Tai was stuffing himself with Pizza. Matt blushed, laughing a little at Sora and Mimi's antics.

"Well, I just moved here with my parents and my little brother T.K. My dad just got promoted and we had to move... at first I didn't want to but now I'm really glad I did."

He said looking at Mimi, they both blushed he then added:

"I can't believe I just said that..."

"It's okay..." said Mimi, "I'm glad you did too."

Tai rolled his eyes and Sora knudged him in his stomach, causing him to choke on the pizza he had just stuffed in his mouth. Sora's eyes widen and she began patting Tai on the back.

"Sorry Tai..." she said like a child who had just been caughting stealing cookies.

"S'okay..." he gasped.

"Well this had been fun guys, but I best get going." Said Matt "Thanks for inviting me 'round."

"No problem," said Tai and was about to say something else but Mimi managed to pluck up the courage to say.

"Hey... do you wanna... you know, go to a movie tomorrow night. Just the two of us?"

Matt grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he replied

Shortly after their goodbyes, Matt headed home feeling rather happy that he had made some new friends. They had been so nice, and from his first encounter with a couple of would-be-punks, a skinny tall guy and a short fat guy... he thought he would of had a hard time fitting in. As he walked alone he didn't notice the odd people following him at first. They were grey, wobbling about like drunks, or the ungraceful movement of the undead. That was until he noticed a monster of some sort, a large blue lion blocking his way. He turned and ran, straight into the grey creatures. He tried to fight them off and escape... but to no avail. He was out numbered ten-to-one and that wasn't including the lion monster.

"No!" He cried, "Lemme go!"

"Congratulations," growled the monster, "You've been chosen to become the Green Ranger and to help my mistress crush the Power Rangers for good!"

With that the group, Matt included dissapeared. No one had witness his abduction, Matt was certain he was going to die... to paniced to listen to the monsters words. He had no idea the truth was far, far worse...

To be continued.


	4. Twisted

Becoming Green Part II

Twisted

(This chapter introduces the Digi-weapons, that's all for now. Enjoy!)

Yamato "Matt" Ishida, didn't know where he was, it was dark that's all he knew. That and he was chained to a wall. Candle light gave him the faintest idea of the room he was in, stone floors and walls... but he couldn't see to the other side of the room, the lighting was too dim. Why had this happened to him? Things were going so well! He had made new friends, and even got a date set up with one of them... when all of a suddeny he's kidnapped by monsters!

A tall, pale woman walked up to him, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, a twisted smile filled with deciet and villiany.

"Hello, my precious Yamato." She said to him softly, "Your special to me Yamato... I've learned that you are the only one who can activate _my_ digi-coin. Your going to help me destroy the Power Rangers!"

Matt jerked away from her hand.

"Why would I do that?" he spat

"Oh my dear boy..." The woman said laughing, "You don't have a choice."

A black aurora began to emmity from her, causing the candle light to flicker out. Matt couldn't see at all... but he felt... and what he felt was pure agnoy. He screamed in pain, then in the blackness of the room he closed his eyes and found darkness.

The next day:

Mimi sighed, she was waiting for Matt at the cinema. But he was late. She had made such an effort too. She had put on her best top and a full length skirt. Her was down, as usual but she wasn't hiding it under the cowgirl hat like she normal would. Had she been stood up? Mimi sighed once more. She had given him her number and they had made plans to meet at six, before he had gone home.

Mimi was just debating if she should leave or not when she heard the familiar tune of her wrist comunitcator going off. It was something Izzy and Alpha-5 had built to make it easier for the Rangers to be contacted. Although right now she wished she didn't have one.

"Well.. I suppose I best answer it. He's probably not going to show up anyway." She rushed around the corner and answered the call

"_Sorry to ruin your date Meems,_" Said Izzy over the comunicator, "_But Dark Leomon's up to no good again. He's got an army of puttymon with him too._"

Mimi frowned but nodded to herself. It had to be done.

"I'll meet you there." she said and ended the transmition.

Mimi reached behind her, her digivice appearing in her hand, her left arm infront of her stomach, she also put her left leg out slightly, making her lean forward. (Author's Note: The Digi-Rangers "Morphing pose" basically)

"DIGIVOLVE!" she exclaimed, "Palmon!"

Dark Leomon and the puttymon had appeared in an incredible public place. It was also crowded, which was odd. Because Tai and the other rangers noticed that Dark Leomon prefered open spaces when he fought. Something felt wrong. Tai just didn't know what was it.

When Mimi arrived Tai was already engaged in a battle with Dark Leomon, so she helped the rest of the Rangers fight the puttymon. There was an unusal amount of the grey henchmon. It wasn't a problem really, but it would just take more time for the Rangers to defeat them.

Tai ran at Dark Leomon, leaping into the air and kicking at him. Dark Leomon dived out of the way, rolled and swung a punch at Tai.

Punch. Dodge. attack. counter.

Dark Leomon made his black bladed sword appear and Tai lept backwards.

"Digi-Power Sword," shouted Tai, raising his hand above his head "Power up!" The digi-power sword appeared in his hand, it had a long, silver blade and a red hilt. The Agumon-Powercoin symbol was sketched into the very bottom of the hilt.

Dark Leomon brought his blade down hard and fast, causing Tai to take a defencive position. Tai retaliated with a series of more offencive swings, which Dark Leomon blocked, with some success. The last one came down to fast however and slashed Dark Leomon from his right shoulder down to the left side of his stomach.

Dark Leomon flew backwards, hitting the ground and rolling slightly. Tai put his sword to Dark Leomon's neck.

"It's over, Dark Leomon!" Said Tai sternly,

_clap, clap, clap, clap._

Tai turned, his blade not moving from Dark Leomon's neck. What he saw was a figure dressed in Green lent against the wall. he had the same white gloves and boots as Tai and the other rangers, with the same dimond patter on them, only his wear green. The Dimond pattern on his chest was covered by a large gold shield. The Shield flicked out upwards at the shoulders and was rounded towards the bottom, save for a dimond shape which had been grafted into into the shield and then formed the bottom center piece aswell. instead of the usally white holster and red blade blaster on the Green Ranger's belt. he had a longer black holster and what looked like a dagger. His digivice was still the beltbuckle though. His helmet had a similar visor pattern to Tai's only it had two red eyes above it, instead of black and jaggered silver pattern rather then a smooth silver patter around the edge of his visor.

"Well done, Red Ranger." said Tai, "You've finally beat Dark Leomon."

"Who are you?" Asked Tai, "Did Zordon make another power coin?"

The new Green Ranger shook his head.

"You misunderstand," he said, " I'm the digidestined of _death._ I'm here to _fight _you!"

He pulled out his dagger and charged towards Tai, who lept backwards, over Dark Leomon.

Tai sighed inwardly as Dark Leomon joined the Green Ranger.

_How do I get myself into these things!_

Tai blocked an attack from Dark Leomon and kicked the Green Ranger away. The Green Ranger came at Tai again, slashing at him with his dagger. Tai managed to block it, but couldn't block a second attack from Dark Leomon. He staggered backwards, and then was hit a third time, this blow coming from the Green Ranger. The last blow sent Tai realing backwards and he fell to the ground. Dark Leomon raised his blade above his head as the Green Ranger watched eagerly.

"Time to die, Red Ranger!" hissed the Green Ranger.

"NO!" a voice called from behind them, it was Sora.

The Green Ranger turned to face them.

"We're out numbered." He said to Dark Leomon, "What do we do?"

"Retreat!" yelled Dark Leomon, "That's what we do!"

Dark Leomon vanished, leaving the Green Ranger to fend for himself. The Green Ranger looked at the five rangers and measured the odds. It wasn't going to happen. He smiled under his mask.

"I think I'll leave too." He said as he put the Dagger back in it's holster, "I left a present for you at the your little club house. Enjoy."

Then, he dissappeared.

Once again, Sora was the first one by Tai's side.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sora

"Who was that?" asked Joe immideiatly afterwards

"He called himself the digidestined of death." Said Tai, "Look nevermind that... we need to get back to the Command Center!"

"Right," said Izzy, "I just tried hailing Zordon and Alpha, no respone."

The Rangers teleported back to the command center. The controls were a wreck, Alpha was in pieces and Zordon's connection to the real world was fading in and out.

"**Ran-ers.**" said Zordon, "**You... re-air Alpha. He... fix... connection.**"

"Oh my god," said Mimi, "What happened here?"

"The Green Ranger," replied Tai darkly, "The Battle with Dark Leomon was a distraction so he could sneak into the Command Center and bust it up. Then he came to finish me off."

"It's a good thing he didn't succeed, too." replied Izzy, "But the real question is... what do we do about him."

"First things first," replied Tai, "We fix Alpha... without Zordon to guide us. We're fighting blind."

"Excellent work, my Green Ranger!" cried Ladydevimon with Joy, "The fact that you had a Digi-coin allowed you to sneak into Zordon's command center undetected. But come now... it is time for your test."

"Test?" asked Matt in outrage, "Haven't I already proven myself?"

"To me yes," replied Ladydevimon, "But to be the weilder of the Sword of Darkness, you have to prove your worth to it."

To Be Continued...


	5. Sword of Darkness

Becoming Green Part III

The Sword of Darkness

Author's note: Whoa, an update! Regarding the puppetmon refrence last time, please ignore. I've come up with a more suitable role for him. He will now take demi-devimon's place as the monster maker. demi-devimon will appear later... maybe. Also all the digimon you don't recognise in this story now come from: http/ca. unless stated otherwise. I owe the owner of that site because of this fact.

Matt was at his locker, looking at his books, he had English next. He began walking to his lesson when Mimi rushed up to him. He stopped and looked at her sternly as if she was in his way, then he smiled.

"Hi," Mimi said awkwardly, "Where did you get to last night?"

"Oh yeah. Sorryabout last night," Said Matt, "Something was happened and I was sort of... _chained to the wall about it_. No way out, you know?"

"Oh," Said Mimi smiling a little, "Right. Well that's okay. Something sorta came up with me too."

"So that's why I saw you running away when I showed up?" He asked, sounding a little angry, "You were avoiding me I bet."

"What?" asked Mimi confused "No, I ..."

"Do you do this all the time, stand up a guy who really likes you?" Growled Matt,

"I wasn't... it was really important." Mimi tried to explain,

"Yeah, right." snapped Matt, "Whatever..."

He stormed off, leaving a very teary eyed Mimi alone in the school hallway. She didn't even notice Joe walk up behind her as she stood sobbing. Joe placed his hand on her shoulder and she spun around, her eyes red and her breathing heavy and shakey.

"What was that about Meems?" asked Joe,

"Matt thinks I..." she sniffed, "Matt thinks I stu-stood him up. Because of the battle against Dark Leomon and that new Green Ranger."

Joe looked at the ground, he felt guilty, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry, Mimi..." he said apologetically, "Let's uh... let's get to class yeah?"

Mimi nodded and the two departed for class, neither of them noticed Yamato Ishida watching them from around the corner. He was holding a blade in his hand, it was long and curved, splintering off into two, a smaller more decrotaive blade and the main weapon itself. The sword of darkness had increased his power, nothing could stop him now. Nothing to stop his queen, Ladydevimon who had given him such a marvelous gift, from ruling this planet.

_It was dark once more and Yamato, The Green Ranger stood in the Chamber of Darkness only the Power Rangers stood in his way. The Red Ranger had been the first to fall, rushing towards Yamato, towards his death. Yamato had simply side stepped and gutted the Red Ranger, taking his power sword and beheading the yellow ranger with it, whom ran towards the Red Ranger in order to "save him." The Black Ranger had followed getting chopped in half, and then the blue Ranger fell. Yamato's dagger peircing the visor and stabbing him between his eyes. The Pink Ranger had begged for mercy before Yamato had slowly killed her, twisting the Garurmon Dagger in her stomach to cause further pain. Then Ladydevimon appeared and the Ranger's were gone, replaced by slain puttymon. Yamato simply walked over their corpses and kicking the one that had been the Red Ranger before they were deleted. He grasped the Sword of Darkness above and held it above his head. Not knowning that if he ever wanted to overthrow Ladydevimon that was now impossible, because the Sword of Darkness served Ladydevimon and he now served them both. The spell could not be broken so long as Matt had the ability to call upon the sword of Darkness whenever he chose._

The blade vanished, and Matt went to class.

Later that day, Tai was letting off steam in the local youth center, he was irratated about the Green Ranger and Dark Leomon beating him. He had walked right into the trap again and this time he had been out numbered. Sighing he hit the punching bag so hard he tore a hole in it.

"Tai?" asked a familiar voice, "Are you okay?"

Tai looked to see his friends were watching him, a concerened look on his face. It was Sora who had asked the question of course. He shook his head in response and the group walked over to a table and sat down.

"No," replied Tai, "It's the Green Ranger. He got into the command center... nearly killed Zordon... nearly destroyed Alpha. We're fighting blind against an enemy like we haven't faced before. A _Ranger_. Does that mean there's someone human inside that costume?"

The Rangers all thought about this and frowned, but it was Izzy to speak up next.

"Don't worry, Joe and I got Alpha working again. And he's working on restorting Zordon's signal so he can communicate with us again."

Matt walked over casually, like the incident earlier hadn't happened.

"Hey..." he said cooly "Listen... Mimi. I'm sorry. It's just my family are going through a rought time with the move. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry."

"It's alright, Matt really. I under..."

_beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._

Mimi sighed as Tai's comunicator went off.

"Of all the lousy times..." she grumbled angrly "Listen Matt this is going to sound bad but..."

The teens suddenly realised Yamato had gone.

"That's weird," said Joe, "I could've sworn..."

"Yeah it's weird," said Tai, "But it saves us trying to think of an excuse. Let's find a place to comunicate with Alpha."

The teenage-rangers left the youth center and ducked into an allyway.

"What's up Alpha?" Taichi asked,

"Digidestined, I've repaired the signal... Zordon's resting right now. But there's been another attack! Dark Leomon, The Green Ranger and a digimon called Arcademon are attacking down-town Angel Grove." Alpha said in a panic over the wrist-watch/comunicator.

"We're on it Alpha..." said Tai, "We lost before, because we got over confident. Be careful everyone."

The other digidestined nodded.

"DIGIVOLVE!"

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!"

The Rangers teleported to the attack scene. Just in time to see the Green Ranger about to kill a civilian with unusal looking sword.

"Set 'im down, tough guy." Order Tai.

The Green Ranger threw the bystander away, sending him smashing against a wall, still alive but unconcious. The Green Ranger then put his right hand to his chest and his left hand to his helmet, mockingly.

"Oh dear, I guess I should turn myself in... or call in the re-inforcements!"

Dark Leomon and Arcademon appeared, snarling smuggly. Arcademon was a tallk pink digimon, with 2 horse like legs and a humanoid body, it's arms became to red sickles and it had red spides sprouting from it's back. Arcademon's head was fairly long with two lumps sprouting out of the top. The two evil digimon and the evil green ranger were then joined by ten puttymon.

"That is a seriously ugly digimon!" said Mimi

"Yeah, no kiddin'!" Agreed Izzy.

"We're out numbered." stated Joe.

"We can take 'um!" Sora said confidently

"Right!" replied Tai nodding, "DIGI-POWER WEAPONS, POWER UP!"

"Power Sword!" shouted Tai

"Power Axe!" yelled Izzy

"Power Daggers!" called Sora

"Power Bow!" yelled Mimi

"Power Lance!" shouted Joe

"Izzy, Sora. Come with me. Mimi, Joe you two take on the puttymon!" ordered Tai

Tai, Sora and Izzy rushed forwads leaping over the puttymon and heading for the Green Ranger, while Mimi and Joe distracted the puttymon.

Joe swept the bladed end of his lance across the ground and upwards into the chin of a puttymon knocking it to the ground. He then span the lance around and smashed it into the chest of the puttymon cracking the puttymon's power source and destroy it.

"You ever notice how we do all the dirty work?" asked Joe "Tai and Sora always fight the tough ones."

"Well we all know that Tai and Sora are... well crushing on each other." replied Mimi firing two energy arrows into the chest of another puttymon destroying it.

Meanwhile Tai, Sora and Izzy were taking on the main three. Tai was taking on the Green Ranger, who had aquired a sword of some sort, he was very skilled with it... but something told Tai the skill came from the blade itself and not himself.

Tai blocked a high attack, the slashed low, which the Green Ranger met with his own blade. The two each raised their blades and slashed the other across the chest. Both staggered backwards, then charged forwards resuming the fight.

Izzy was taking on Dark Leomon, who had an advatange due to the length of his blade compared to Izzy's axe. Izzy leapt backwards out of harms way and landed on one hand, pushing himself back into the air to land on his feet. He then leapt forward and slashed at Dark Leomon catching him down his right side. The digimon staggered back and roared.

"You'll pay for that, runt!" he threatened

"Sorry, I don't believe in blood-money." replied Izzy

Sora was facing the new digimon, Arcademon he wasn't very fast but his attack's looked powerful. Which was good news for Sora she was a more nimble fighter, causing damge through swift attacks rather then brute force. Sure enough his attacks were powerful, he slammed his fits into the ground and shook the earth, causing _everyone_ but himself to fall over.

The Digi-Rangers scrambled to their feet and regrouped, with Mimi and Joe finishing the last of the puttymon. It was now five on three, the rangers looked to Tai, who nodded.

"Digi Blaster, Power up!" The Rangers called as one.

Izzy's axe began floating in the air and it melded with Mimi's bow, Izzy lance split in two and latched on to the bow, and Sora's daggers also melded with the bow. Lastly Tait's sword melded with the axe and Tai grabbed it and Izzy and Joe supported the now combined weight of the weapon by holding the bow up, with Mimi and Sora stood behind Tai.

"Digi-Blaster, fire!" The Rangers shouted.

A large ball of energy shot out of the Digi-blaster towards the three villians. Dark Leomon and the the Green Ranger leapt out the way in time, but Arcademon wasn't so lucky, the energy ball caught him straight in the chest, causing him to get deleted in a large explosion. Dark Leomon and the Green Ranger were sent flying from the blast. Lady devimon saw this and yelled in rage.

"WAND!" She screeched, "MAKE DARK LEOMON AND MY GREEN RANGER GROW!"

A crooked old looking wand appeared in her hand and she lunged it in between her two henceman, who began to rappidly grow in size.

The Rangers jumped back and looked up.

"Whoa..." Said Tai, "One giant creep was bad enough, but two?"

"Well at least we're not dealing with three of them. I guess he didn't have enough data left to be restored!" said Izzy

"Time to get out the big guns!" said Joe.

"Right!" said Tai with a nod.

"WE NEED DIGIZORD POWER, NOW!"

To be continued...


	6. Turning Points

Becoming Green Part IV

"Turning Points"

"WE NEED DIGIZORD POWER, NOW!" called the Rangers

"Agumon Digi-Zord Power!"

"Tentomon Digi-Zord Power!"

"Gomamon Digi-Zord Power!"

"Biyomon Digi-Zord! Power!"

"Palmon Digi-Zord Power!"

The gigantic bio-digital machines appeared the first on the scene was the Agumon Zord, the largest zord. The zord was red and resembled a dinosaur, like a T-Rex or a Raptor. Tai crouched down and jumped upwards, flying high and landing on the digimon's head. A small hatch opened.

"Agumon Zord, Powered Up!"

Next to arrive was the Tentomon Zord, it looked like an insect of some sort, the zord was black with large green eyes and a spiked shell, it had six limbs, four of which were long and it scurried along on them, the other two limbs looked useless but actually contained lazer cannons.

"Tentomon Zord, Online!"

Followed by the blue Gomamon Zord, it's basic shape looked vaguely like a Seal or a Sealion, except for the jagged metal patter running down it's head and the strange ears spiking out from the top of it's head.

"Gomamon Zord, All systems go!"

The yellow biyomon zord swooped in next. It looked like a bird, with a metal flick upwards which curled back round on it's head, and what looked like a cuff on it's left leg.

"Biyomon Zord, flying high!"

Last but not least was Palmon. The Palmon zord was pink and didn't really resemble any regular animal, it had a large flower shape on it's head and walked along on two feet, it also had a small tail.

"Palmon zord, ready to rock!"

"Okay guys, let's takes these creeps!" Tai said over the intercom

"Right!" replied the other rangers, then all five called at once.

"Activate Megazord mode!"

The Zords began to merge together, Palmon dropped on to all fours, and sprouted wheels from it's limbs and along with Gomamon connected itself to Agumon's feet, then Tentomon became Agumon's body armour and shoulder cannons, with the biomon zord connecting itself to the back of Agumon's head to make a head turret. The five zords had become the Megazord Tank-mode.

"Activating battle-mode!" The Rangers cried.

"_Megazord battle-mode has been an intitated."_ a robotic voice confirmed as the gomamon and palmon zords changed from catterpilla style wheels to human feet. The tentomon zord shoulder cannons moved over the agumon zord's arms to make more human looking arms. The Agumon Zord sunk it's dinosaur like head into it's chest revealing a human looking head, as the Biyomon zord launched itself from the back to the front, creating a chest plate. The Tentomon zord's head had become a shield, placed in the megazords left hand.

"_Megazord battle-mode activated._" The robotic voice announced.

"We need the power sword!" The Rangers called and a gigantic sword shapped grid appeared in the right hand of the megazord, it "digitized" into a real sword.

"Okay," said the now gigantic Green Ranger, "_Now_ do we fight? I was getting bored waiting."

The megazord blocked an attack from Dark Leomon and attacked the green ranger, who staggerd backwards. Dark Leomon attacked once more but the Megazord counter-attacked, making Dark Leomon stagger backwards. the Green Ranger slashed at the megazord with the sword of darkness and hit it, causing slight damage. Another attack followed from Dark Leomon causing even more damage to the Megazord but the digidestined weren't about to give up.

Ladydevimon however, who was watching nearby, started casting a spell she had been reserving her power for. It's caused a total eclispe of the sun, cutting of the zords primary source of power.

"What do we do now!" asked Tai, clearly inraged

"We should have enough power left to do one final super-attack. But it'd be a risky move if we miss, because we'd use up all our remaining power." replied Izzy

"We don't have a choice." Said Joe, "If we can take these two out, we need to do it."

"Right," agreed Tai, Sora and Mimi.

The five rangers brought their hands above their heads as if holding and made a slashing motion, the megazord mimiced their actions, causing a beam of invisible energy to slash at Dark Leomon and the Green Ranger. The attack was too weak to destroy them, but managed to turn the two to regular size. The Rangers leapt out of the now powerless Megazord, only to find Dark Leomon and The green Ranger where missing.

"Where'd they go?" asked Mimi

"Good question," replied Joe

Tai was about to say, stay alert when he was grabbed by The Green Ranger and the pair dissapeared. Dark Leomon then dropped down from the sky.

"Without your presious Red Ranger to lead you, you four don't stand a chance." Dark Leomon said raising his blade and pointing it at them. "Now enough talk. Show me what you got!"

With that Dark Leomon charged forward with the four remaining Power Rangers rushing towards him in return...

Tai however found himself in a dark place, face to face with the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger was circling him, sword of darkness pointed at Tai and the Gabumon dagger in his other hand.

"Well Taichi, I know you're good without your Ranger powers, let's see how good you are with them." The Green Ranger said "Of course this time, I out power you... since I have the Sword of Darkness giving me strength."

Tai suddenly dropped his fighting stance and looked amazed beneath his helmet.

"Yamato?" he asked

The Green Ranger continued circling Tai not saying anything, Tai summoned his power sword and unholstered his blade blaster, which was currently in blade mode. The blade blaster was much shorter then the Green Ranger's dagger, but Tai would rather have two weapons agains two weapons then two on one.

Finally the Green Ranger spoke.

"Yeah, it's me." The Green Ranger, now confirmed as Matt replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Hissed Tai, "Lady Devimon hates all none-digimon life, she wants to rule the digital relm. If she beats us, she'll kill you too!"

Matt lunged forward and Tai managed to block the attack.

"Never! My queen will reward me!" Matt snapped at Tai "And I'll prove my loyalty by giving her you're head!"

The rest of the Rangers were loosing the battle with Dark Leomon, still trying to come to terms with the sudden disspearence of Tai, none of them could focus. And because of that, he was beating them all. The Rangers had scattered and taken cover seperatly, causing Dark Leomon momentery confusion as he didn't know who to follow. Joe from his hiding postion could see Lady Devimon was still ontop of the cliff casting the spell that made the eclipse.

"Guys, this is Joe." he whispered into his comunicator, "I've noticed something interesting... I need you to destract Dark Leomon for awhile."

"Watch you're back!" whispered Izzy, followed by "Okay everyone on my signal... _NOW!_"

Joe didn't need any more prompting as the rangers leapt out from their hiding places Joe rushed up the hillside towards Lady Devimon, he let out a "Hyaaaaaah!" and kicked her, causing her too lose concentration on the spell. However it would take awhile before the Megazord had enough power to operate again, Lady Devimon swatted Joe away down the hill and crashing into the other Rangers, giving Dark Leomon a chance to regain his composure.

"Well... at least I've restored the power to the megazord..." Joe managed to say

Matt and Tai locked blades, never saying anything. Tai attacked low, Matt jumped over it. Matt attacked high, Tai ducked under it. Blades clashed again then both Rangers, Green and Red jumped backwards. They charged forward dagger met blaster blade and power sword met sword of darkness. Suddenly Matt jumped back and looked away as if someone had called to him, a green enery portal appeared and Matt leapt threw it, Tai didn't know where it lead but he guessed back to the battle he was about to jump throught it when Dark Leomon appeared.

"Finally," he said "No interuptions, Ranger... it's just you and me. The Green Ranger's just been ordered to unvail his suprise to your friends. Of course the portal is right here to warn them, if you can get to it!"

The Rangers had just watched Dark Leomon retreat into some sort of portal and the Green Ranger emerged.

"Where's the Red Ranger?" asked Sora angrily

"Tai, he's fine." replied the Green Ranger, "well until Dark Leomon finishes him off." he added with a laugh

"How did you...?" Mimi started

"I know alot about you Meems." the Green Ranger interupted "Sorry about the date, Ladydevimon doesn't like me associating with the enemy."

"Matt?" asked Mimi breathlessly, "Why?"

He didn't answer he just held out his dagger, upwards.

"And now to finish off your precious Megazord..." he said, "I call upon the power of the Gabumon Zord!"

Matt held the dagger to his mouthpiece like a flute, and played a tune on it...

Deep within the moutins, something began to awaken...

To be continued


	7. Breaking The Spell

Becoming Green Part V

"Breaking The Spell"

"And now to finish off your precious Megazord..." Said Matt, "I call upon the power of the Gabumon Zord!"

Matt held the dagger to his mouthpiece like a flute, and played a tune on it, within the mountins a zord began to awaken. The zord stood on two legs and had a long reptile like tail, with a drill type weapon on the end. It had a large silver horn coming from it's head, and the upper half of it's head was green covered in silver stripes. The green and silver patter continued down it's arms and hands, where missles were consealed in it's finger tips. The zord's lower jaw and body was silver with a golden tear drop on it's stomach, with gold symbols inside the tear drop shape.

Matt dropped down to one knee, then looked to the sky, he leapt upwards. Impossible high and landing ontop of the new zord, he jumped inside and inserted his Gabumon Dagger into the Zord.

"Game's over Rangers," he said "You loose."

Meanwhile Tai was facing off one on one against Dark Leomon, he had no intention of fighting Dark Leomon any longer then he had to, and was just trying to trick him into moving out of the wall of the portal, that he had foolish left open out of arogence.

"So!" Said Tai, taking up a fighting stance, "Was Matt a plant? Set up to gain our trust?"

Dark Leomon laughed, "You're friend "Matt" is under the Empress' spell!"

Dark Leomon lunged at Tai who back flipped out the way, then delievered a kick to Dark Leomon's head.

"But I've seen Ladydevimon cast other spells, shouldn't the one on Matt had been broken?"

"He remains under her control, thanks to the sword of darkness!" Dark Leomon replied confidently, "But you can't save him... because no human has ever defeated Dark Leomon!"

"News flash chuckles," Replied Tai, "I don't have to defeat you. HYAH!"

Tai jumped backwards and hit a wall with his feet pressing over it he sailed clear over Dark Leomon's head. Tai rolled when he hit the ground, jumped to his feet and saluted Dark Leomon.

"Thanks for the info, see you later!" Tai said feeling rather smug, and jumped through the portal back to the real world and the main fight. Dark Leomon closed the portal, he didn't want to leave the relm of darkness... he was safer in there then he was facing Ladydevimon's rath.

"Game's over, Rangers..." Said Matt, "You loose!"

"I don't think so!" Called Tai from the ground,

"Tai!" the other rangers called and rushed over to him, they each greated him hasitly then turned back to the on coming Gabumon Zord.

"What do we do?" said Sora

"Get to the megazord," ordered Tai, "MATT! You wanna end this, I'll take you on, one on one!"

Matt looked down from the megazord's cockpit and then activated the Gabumon Zord's auto pilot. Tai had sent the other rangers to the megazord, which was now doing battle with the Gabumon zord.

The Gabumon zord swung around and hit the megazord with it's drill like tai, causing the megazord to stumble backwards. The Megazord then marched forward and punched the Gabumon zord, which then punched back.

"I hope Tai know's what he's doing," said Joe from inside the Megazord, "'Coz this zord is tough!"

Down below Tai and Matt were once more locked in battled. Tai leapt in the air towards Matt, who backflipped out of the way, then fired an energy attack at Tai. The explosion caused by the energy attack sent Tai flying, and he hit the ground with a dull thud. Groggly Tai got up once more just intime to see another energy attack fly at him. Tai once more fell backwards and scurried to his feet. He called upon his sword and began charging up an attack.

"It's over Matt!" he said, "Pepperbreath attack, HYAH!"

Tai pointed his sword at Matt, and the blade began to glow red, a ball of fire flew from it towards Matt, he had turned to leap out of the way. Matt wasn't fast enough and was sent to the ground, the sword of darkness flying out of his reach.

Tai walked up to the cursed blade and pulled out his blade-blaster, shooting the evil sword and destroying it. He turned to look at Matt, whom had been demorphed, which caused the dragonzord to stop functioning. Tai demorphed himself and rushed over to Matt, he was soon joined by the other rangers.

Matt sat up and held his head, it stung like crazy, yet at the same time it was like a fog had been lifted from his mind. He looked up and saw the Digi Rangers surrounding him.

"Wh-What happened?" He asked

"Tai broke Ladydevimon's spell." replied Izzy, "You're no longer under her control."

"Guys," Said Tai, "I'm sorry... can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't you're fault," replied Tai, "The fact is... Ladydevimon's plan backfired... and gave us another Ranger."

"You wan't me on the team?" replied Matt in shock, "After everything I've done?"

"Of course," chimmed in Joe, "Your crest is the crest of friendship..."

"_Not_ the crest of death." Tai finished, recalling The Green Rangers first words to him.

"So!" boomed a voice, "I guess I've got six of you to crush instead of five!"

"Whoa!" The Rangers said as one, a monster had appeared a very familiar one only it had come back in giant form.

"ArcaDemon!" asked Matt, "I thought you guys crushed him!"

"Yeah!" Replied Tai, "What gives?"

"I simply hid... waiting for the right time to strike!" Boasted ArcaDemon

"Alright everone," Said Tai, "let's DIGIVOLVE!"

"Gabumon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!"

"How do we put him down?" Said Joe, "If he survived our last attack, what stops him from surviving this attack?"

"Good question!" replied Tai, then tapped his comunicator, "Zordon, we're gonna need some more firepower!"

"**Disengage Megazord mode and have Matt call out for Gabumonzord warrior mode**" Zordon replied over the comunicator.

"You heard him guys, everyone to you're zords!" Tai order, and the five original Rangers leapt to the Megazord, With Matt leaping to the Gabumonzord.

"Disengage Megazord mode, now!" The Rangers called

"Activate Gabumonzord Warrior mode!" Added Matt

The Megazord broke down back into it's five basic zords, then all the zords minus Tai's Agumonzord began coming together again, it was a similar process to the Megazord. The Gomamon and Palmon zords once again became the legs and feet, with the Gabumonzord now acting as the main body, The Gabumonzord's tail and chest plate formed together to make a staff, with the biyomon zord forming the back armour plating and the Tentomon zord forming the arms again.

"Gabumonzord, Fighting Mode activated!" Called Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Sora

"Alright guys," said Tai from the Agumon zord, "Let's show him what you can do!"

"You got it!" Replied Matt,

"Drill staff attack!" The Rangers said as one

"Erase-sickle!" Roared ArcaDemon

ArcaDemon's sickle like arm and The Gabumonzord's staff met, but the new found power of the Gabumonzord's secert mode overpowered ArcaDemon making him staggerbackwards

"Guys!" said Tai, "I'll destract him while you power up a finishing attack!"

"You got it, Tai!" replied Sora

The Agumon zord went in one on one.

"One lone zord against _me!_" snarled ArcaDemon

"This one zord packs a punch, Pepperbreath attack!" Said Tai

Agumon zord opened it's mouth and a large fireball shot towards Arcademon making him step back once, then grin and start laughing.

"That tickled! You've got no chance, Red Ranger!" he boasted

"Maybe, but did you forget about my friends?" Asked Tai in an innocent tone

"...what?" asked ArcaDemon and he turned around just too see the now fully powered drill staff plunge straight into his chest, he fell to the ground and gasping:

"This... can't be!" ArcaDemon exploded into data dissapearing from the phyiscal relm...

"Morphinominal!" Exclaimed Tai, "That was great guys!"

The digidestined we're at the Jucie Bar celebrating they're victory and welcoming their newest edition to the team. Sora had baked a cake for the occasion and the six teens we're just sat around, talking and laughing. When Ernie, the owner of the Jucie Bar walked over.

"Hey, did you kids here that the Digi-Rangers defeated the evil Green Ranger, and then he joined their team?"

Mimi tried not to smirk

"No way!" she said suprised, "I bet that digital witch is quaking in her boots now."

"Don't blame her," replied Matt, "Those Digi-Rangers are unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable!" roared Ladydevimon, "You got lucky Rangers! But don't worry... I've got plenty more monsters to throw at you! You haven't heard the last of me!"

The End


	8. Trust

Trust

two months or so after Matt had been saved from the evil spell of Ladydevimon, he was finally begin to let down his barriers and let his new friends and teammates in. Especially Mimi, they were dating now but the only two people who didn't know they were dating was each other. They both wanted to date but were too nervous to make it official. Which promoted Tai to make no end of fun Matt.

"Your one to talk," grumbled Matt "Don't think the rest of us haven't noticed you and Sora making eyes at each other."

Tai scoffed

"Whatever dude, she's my best friend. Nothing more!" He replied praying to god he wasn't blushing. He was.

"Yeah right, and I'm gonna be the first man on mars." Matt replied with a slight smirk.

"Dude, we're Digi Rangers anything could happen." Was Tai's reponse

"Taichi! Telephone!" His mother called from downstairs.

Tai paused _Street Fighter Alpha 3_ and glared at Matt,

"I know exactly how much health I'm on dude so do _not_ touch my controller!"

"Like I need too."

Tai disappeared out of his room and plodded lazily down the stairs to the phone which was on a table near the front door.

The caller I.D said "Sora".

"Angel Grove's Dog Home, Jack Russel Speaking ."

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone and Tai grinned, unless he didn't know who was calling him _never_ said "hello" on the phone and tried to come up with silly sayings. Some of his previous successes included "House of Pies" "Ghostbusters Office, we zap 'um, trap 'um then slap 'um." and the most random of all, squawking insanely loud when Izzy rang up. Unfortunately that time it was Izzy's mother who had meant to ring Joe's house, where Izzy had been. It had almost put him off goofing around when answering the phone.

Almost.

"Hi Kamiya," Sora said, she was trying not to giggle, and called him "Kamiya" because she was trying to be mad at his goofing, "Mimi says we're all set for Saturday, we just have to keep Matt from finding out 'till then."

Even though he knew she couldn't see him, Tai nodded.

"Yeah he's over right now, and he doesn't have a clue. Don't worry."

Matt had over heard that part and frowned, they we're keeping something from him.

"They still don't trust me," He whispered to himself, but did that mean he couldn't trust them? They were his friends weren't they... Matt sighed then put on his poker face so Tai wouldn't know anything was bothering him.

Meanwhile...

"So Matt's still not feeling like he belongs," Pondered Ladydevimon, "Hmmm there must be a digimon I can send down to take advantage of the situation..."

"Mistress, why not use Chuumon!" Suggested DarkLeomon, "He has a Whisper Voice attack that could be used to place even more doubts in Yamato's head!"

"That rat-mon?" Asked Ladydevimon in outrage, but then she thought about it some more, "Is perfect! Hahahaha, soon I'll have the rangers at each other's throats!"

Tai came back to his room and glared at the screen, everything looked the same as it was before. Good Matt hadn't cheated.

"So who was on the phone?" Matt asked casually, he had tried not to let it bother him, but he _was_ going to get whatever secret the others were keeping from him.

"Oh just Sora," Tai said without batting an eyelid.

"What did she want?" Matt asked as Bison preformed his Psycho-crusher move on the game.

Tai looked worried for a brief moment, but then just answered.

"Nothin' really, just wanted to hang out on Sunday."

"Tai I heard you on the phone... what aren't you telling me?"

"Matt, I..." _Dee-dee-dee-de-dee-dee!_

_Thank god, saved by the communicator ._ Thought Tai, as he answered.

"Taichi here, what's going down?"

"_Rangers!_" Alpha's metallic voice squeeked from the other side, "_Chuumon and an army of puttiemon are attacking in the Park."_

"We're on our way Alpha," Tai looked to Matt who nodded.

"Let's Digivolve!"

"Gabumon!"

"Agumon!"

The familiar Digi Rangers suits materialized around them red and white for Tai, and Green and white for Matt, Matt's costume having a golden power shield over the white diamonds on the chest, in the process of morphing they left Tai's house and rematerialized in the Park.

"Boy's do you want to try my Egg smoothy?" asked Tai's mother, only to find her son and his friend were missing.

"That's odd," she mumbled, "I didn't hear them leave."

Over in the park, the puttiemon were chasing citizen's around not trying to harm them, only to scare them. Ordering them about was a gigantic mouse-like digimon. Pink in colour with crooked teeth and a pathetic looking excuse for a tail.

"Ew," Said Mimi, glancing at Sora, "I hate rats."

"Then it's a good thing someone called pest control!" Was Sora's reply

"Okay everyone, let's round up these gray goons quick so we can deal with the over sized Disney mascot!"

Suddenly something said to Matt in a soft voice,

_You can take it by yourself, at least until the others are finished._

"Ta... Red, let me keep it busy until you guys are finished." Matt said suddenly, though not entirely sure why.

"No way dude," Replied Tai, "Izzy and I will hold it off. I need you to lead the others."

_He's lying! Why do the others need protecting from puttiemon?_

"If you don't trust me just say so!"

"What?"

"Guys... this isn't the time..." Said Joe

"Fine! I'll follow orders, for now..." Snapped Matt and the Rangers all went into battle, Izzy knocked a puttiemon over to Mimi who kicked it square in it's digital face. Whilst Sora punched another once, twice then leapt into the air drop kicking it. Joe flipped forward then smashed both fists into a third which sent it tumbling towards Matt, who flipped it over his shoulder , span round and smacked it square in the chest. As the puttiemon were being pushed back another voice appeared in Matt's head

_You should go help Tai and Izzy..._

Tai told me to stay here...

_They need your help, they're loosing._

Matt's face became determined, screw orders, Tai and Izzy did need help, they were only just holding out against the Chuumon, it may look goofy, but it was deadly.

Tai blocked a punch from the gigantic mouse-like-mon and Izzy through a kick at it. Which it deflected with it's tail.

"HY-aaaaah!" Roared Matt as he sailed over their heads, "Kicking the digimon square in the face."

_He disobeyed your orders..._ A voice whispered in Tai's mind _Are you sure he can be trusted?_

"What are you doing?" Snapped Tai,

"Saving your ass," Replied Matt, "Your welcome."

_Maybe he's still working for Ladydevimon..._ _That must be it... he's a spy!_

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Tai roared suddenly, throwing a punch at Matt, who unprepared for the attack, tumbled backwards,

"Tai, what are you doing!" Yelled Izzy, "He's our team mate!"

"Oh yeah?" Grumbled Tai, "You sure about that!"

"Yeah, your acting nuts!"

Mimi, Sora and Joe had since this and ran over.

"What's going on?" Asked Joe

"Tai's gone crazy!" Replied Izzy, as the three rangers circled each other cautiously "He acted Matt, not that I blame him!"

"How can you say that?" Squeaked Mimi,

"Oh don't defend him!" said Sora angrily, "Just because your crushing on him!"

"Your one to talk! Ooooh look at me Tai," Mocked Mimi, as the two girls two began circling each other. "I'm trying so hard to make you notice me!"

"Alpha!" Joe called into his communicator, "Get us out of here! Everyone's gone nuts!"

The Rangers disappeared in six brightly colored rays of light, reappearing in the mysterious command center.

"What... what happened?" Asked Tai, as if he had just woken up, "I was so angry..."

"You weren't the only one," replied Joe, "You had all gone crazy."

"It must have been Chuumon, messing with our minds... I could hear something telling me not to trust you, any of you." Matt added

"**It must be Chuumon's Whisper Voice, although I have never encountered it before it is said that the Whisper Voice can place ideas or manipulate your worries to use them against you.**" Explained Zordon, "**Be careful Rangers, and remember no matter what happens stay focused on Chuumon.**"

"Zordon's right," Tai said with a nod, "Let's go guys. Back to Action!"

Chuumon jumped from one foot to the other in delight, as the Rangers approached it.

"Oh your back!" It said, speaking with it's voice for the first time, "Good I was looking forward to a show!"

The Rangers suddenly stopped, and wearily looked at each other, before each taking up a fighting pose.

"So," Growled Tai, "This is how it's gonna be? Ranger vs Ranger?"

"Looks like it," Replied Sora, "I wish it was different but I can't trust any of you!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Joe, "Let's get this over with."

"I agree," Added Izzy

The Rangers closed in on each other, each pulling out their blade blasters and firing...

on Chuumon.

The digimon flew backwards and tumbled, snarling up at them.

"Your trick nearly worked," Said Mimi, "But you forgot one thing..."

"We're the Digi Rangers!" Matt continued, " and it looks like your show has just been re-written!"

Tai, Joe and Izzy stood in a line, allowing Mimi and Sora to leap on to their shoulders. Matt ran towards them, leaping high into the air, drawing his Gabumon Dagger, and jumped onto Mimi and Sora's shoulders then leapt straight off, dropping down on the pink mouse mon. The Digimon roared in rage and leapt up to meet him, the two attacked in mid air, and landed, facing away from each other.

Matt grunted and dropped down to one knee, holding his chest.

Then suddenly Chuumon coughed, spluttered, dropped to the ground... and exploded.

Matt stood up and gave a thumbs up to the rest of the team.

_It's not over yet rangers! Chuumon... grow!_

Chuumon was back, and bigger then ever.

"We need digizord power now!" The five original rangers called

"I call upon the power of the Gabumon Zord!" Added Matt, then he began playing his Gabumon Dagger.

The six zords emerged from their hiding places, allowing the Rangers too enter them. Matt jumped onto the shoulder of the Gabumon zord and called into his communicator.

"Let's finish this creep guys!"

"Couldn't of said it better myself!" Replied Tai, "We need Megazord power now!"

_Megazord sequence has been initiated._

The five main zords came together.

_Megazord activated!_

"Okay, guys let's do this! Activate Gabumon armour mode!"

The Gabumon Zord, suddenly changed, it's arms and head disconnected from the rest of it's body and the Gabumon head was replaced by a more human looking head, which dropped down over the Megazord, as did the extra pair of arms.

"Fire all weapons!" All six Rangers called at once, "Now!"

"Noooo!" screeched Chuumon, "It can't end this soon! I never got to see Paris!"

Then the digimon exploded, it's date deleted.

"If only all our battles ended this quickly," Sora said softly,

"Hello...?" Called Matt, he received an urgent phone call from Tai, telling him that he was needed at the Jucie bar pronto. But now he had arrived, all the lights were off, and the place seemed abandoned!

"SUPRISE!"All of a sudden the lights flicked on, and behind him stood Tai looking smug,

"Happy birthday, Bro." Tai said with a smirk,

"How did you know?" Matt asked, grinning in relief

Matt's younger brother T.K held his hand up,

"Guilty," He said softly, "Kari and I planned it. Mimi and Joe set things up, Everyone else just had to keep you from finding out."

"So that's what you guys were keeping from me..." Matt said, suddenly feeling like an idiot, "I thought you guys didn't trust me because of... you know what."

"You dork," Said Mimi hugging him, "Of course we trust you."

"Yeah," Added Izzy, then he whispered, "Despite what Chuumon made you think."

"You're one of us, after all." Tai interjected.

"So what do you think?" Asked Kari, she then span around to point out the decorations, only to smack straight into Ernie, who was bring out Matt's birthday cake. The Cake flew up in the air and landed on his head.

Everyone stood looking at Ernie, shocked. Until Matt went over and wiped some cake off Ernie's shirt, tasting it.

"Everything's perfect!" He said grinning.

The End.

Sorry I've been so long with this fic, it's been hard to find the time and mood to write it in but fellow author Maddie Fitzpatrick kicked me into gear. More coming soon... If not soon, eventually!

Coops,


	9. Bad to the Blue

Bad to The Blue

The gang were hanging out at the Juice Bar, Taichi and Yamato were sparring, Izzy was busy playing some new video game on his laptop, Sora and Mimi were talking about something, which left Joe. Joe was trying not to stare at a girl from his class. Hey name was Jenny and she had curly brown hair, and blue eyes hiding behind a pair of stylish glasses. She was pretty, but not one of the school's "Beauty Queens". As Izzy computer sounded out "You loose," for the tenth time, Izzy sighed and turned it off. Looking to Joe and following his gaze.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Izzy said, causing Joe to snap out of his daze. Joe looked at his computer addicted friend.

"I can't..." Joe said in a self-pitying tone, "I'm not exactly good-looking like Tai or Matt, and I'm not as smart as you."

"No," Agreed Izzy, "Your not like Tai, Matt or myself. You're you. She might like that."

Joe sighed, "I think I'll just head home..."

Izzy just nodded sadly and was joined by the others who watched their blue friend go.

"Is Joe okay?" Asked Sora as she sat down

"He think's his not good enough for Jenny," Izzy replied

"I wish there was something we could do to help," Added Matt, the others all voiced their agreements.

"Hi guys," a voice called from behind them. It was Jenny, "Is Joe okay? I saw him leaving."

Tai grinned, a devilish grin. The type of grin that meant he had an idea.

"He's feeling a little down. We tried to cheer him up, but maybe he'll listen to you."

Jenny smiled, said goodbye and left.

_Smack!_

"Ouch!" Cried Tai as Mimi hit him over the head, "What was _that_ for?"

"You put Joe in an awkward situation now!" She said angrily,

"Actually," Matt interjected, "I think Tai did the right thing for once, I'm pretty sure Jenny likes him."

"Yeah, so am I," Added Sora, "She seemed really upset at the thought of Joe being unhappy."

"I hope you guys are right..." Mimi added as Matt took her hand.

"Awww the Blue Ranger is in love," Sneered Ladydevimon, "I think I'll send down Sharmamon, to give this horrid love story an interesting twist using his Mad Twist attack."

"An excellent idea, my Queen!" Growled DarkLeomon "Shall I take down some Puttymon to help him?"

"You?!" Laugh Ladydevimon, "I still haven't forgiven you for you previous failures! No, he will take down the Puttymon himself!"

As Joe walked home, thinking about what he was doing and why he couldn't be brave enough to ask Jenny out, he bumped into the local blockheads, Bulk and Skull. _Literally_ bumped into them.

"Hey watch where your going, dweeb!" Said Bulk

"Yeah, you dweeb!" Agreed Skull,

"You guys leave him alone!" Jenny called as she rushed up to the three teenage boys,

"Awww look, Bulkie!" Said Skull, with a nasty high-pitched laugh, "Joe's girlfriend has to stick up for him."

_If only they knew..._ Thought Joe,

"Yeah," Sneered Bulk, "But maybe she'd like to upgrade to a better model."

"If you see one," Jenny snapped, "Let me know, so I can shoot him down too."

"_Now, now, now!"_ A strange voice called, _"Don't fight! Let me add a Mad Twist!"_

The four teens, turned to see a troll-like digimon, hunched over with huge fore-arms and gigantic teeth. It was wearing a blue vest and had spiky yellow hair. Before any of them could react a strange high-pitched squeak filled the air and all four dropped to the floor.

Back at the Juice Bar, Tai's communicator went off, and the five remaining Digi Rangers slyly left for an area where they couldn't been seen.

"What's up Alpha?" Asked Tai,

"_Aye, aye, aye! Rangers, Joe and some other teenagers need your help. You need to Morph right away!"_

"We're all over it, Alpha. Let's Digivolve!"

"Gabumon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Palmon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!"

"Digi-Rangers!"

The Rangers all rushed forwards, fighting their way through the Puttymon. Mimi and Sora did simultaneous flying kicks, whilst Matt and Izzy flew over the another two, landing behind them and nailing them with low kicks. Tai went to punch one, though it dodge and kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder into a crowd of them, rushing forward to Sharmamon. With the other Rangers joining him shortly after.

"Let's go guys!" Ordered Tai, the five rangers charged at their enemy, Mimi went to punch him, but he swatted her aside, as Sora leapt into the air to attack from above.

"Sharma Bone! The digimon called out and attacked Sora making her fall to the ground. Izzy and Matt tried holding him in place for Tai to attack, but he sent them spinning to the ground.

"This guy is tough, blade-blasters!" Tai ordered,

"Ready!" Izzy, Mimi and Sora replied. "Fire!"

The Four Rangers fired, sending the digimon staggering backwards, and falling to the ground.

"You'll regret that!" Sharmamon shouted, then vanished.

"Man, I hate it when they do that." Matt said.

"Quick," Said Tai, "Power down before they wake up."

The Rangers powered down as ordered just as Joe and the others were coming round.

"Ooh, the hell was that?" Snapped Joe

"You guys okay?" Asked Matt reaching out to help Joe up, Joe just slapped his hand away.

"Perfect, now get lost. I got some business to finish with the dofus brothers here." Joe replied pointing at Bulk and Skull, Jenny shuddered in delight.

"Mmmm yeah Joey, beat those dorks."

The other Ranger exchanged nervous glances, something was definitely _not right._ Bulk and Skull stood up.

"Greetings my friends!" Said Bulk,

"Yes, Greetings," Added Skull, "Allow us to apologise for our inappropriate behavior just now."

"Quiet," Agreed Bulk, "It was most uncalled for. Now Eugine, let us find some charity work to do."

Skull nodded eagerly

"Yes, what a splendid idea!" And the two bullies skipped off down the road.

"What...?" Started Tai

"... the heck?" finished Matt

"You guys still here?" Grumbled Joe angrily, "Leave us alone... god, why did I ever hang out with you dorks?"

Tai just looked at the others and they nodded, the five left their friend, ducking out of sight and leaving for the command center.

"Zordon, what's happened to Joe?" Asked Mimi, "He's not acting like himself,"

"I bet it was that Sharmamon creep," Replied Izzy, "He's done something to reverse Joe's personality!"

"**Yes Izzy, that is correct.**" Zordon said calmly, "**He's Mad Twist has put a twist on your friend's personalities.** **You must beat him.**"

"But he out manovered the five of us," Tai said slamming his fist in his palm, "We need Joe!"

Izzy hummed thoughtfully causing the others too look at him.

"What is it Izzy?" Asked Sora,

"Well technically, a digimon's attack is just data... even when it's in the "real" world. So in theory with the help of Alpha and Zordon I'm pretty sure I could create a machine to "recode" Joe's brain back to how it should be."

"Prodigious!" Called Tai, the others all stared at him, "Oh so I can't say that huh? Fine, whatever."

Suddenly the command center's alarm went off and Alpha cried out.

"Aye aye aye! Sharmamon has returned and is using his mad twist on the city! Be careful Rangers!"

"All right Rangers, looks like where on riot control. Izzy you stay here and work on the machine." Tai ordered, the rangers nodded, now they were down to four.

"The Digi Rangers!" A man shouted out, "I hate the Digi Rangers!"

"Me too," Agreed a woman, "And they have digimon zords, when Digimon attack our city. They must be our enemies! Death to the Digi Rangers!"

"Death to the Digi Rangers!" the crowd cried out.

"Oh man," Said Matt, "We've got to stop them."

"Yeah, but we can't hurt them either." Replied Mimi

"We don't have too," Tai told them sternly, "Just hold out until we can get Izzy's machine to Joe!"

"Easier said then done," Sora whispered

The Rangers were being backed into a corner of personality reversed citizens, even though the Rangers were powered up and much stronger then any of them, they couldn't risk doing serious damage to innocent civilians.

"Heads up guys!" Matt called out, "Try up there!"

He pointed to some scaffolding and the Rangers nodded using their abilities to leap halfway up to keep away from the crowd, who began climbing up it like zombies.

"Oh man, where's Izzy when you need him?" Muttered Tai dryly

"You did it Izzy!" Alpha chimed proudly,

"Nah, it would of taken me hours to do... you did most of the work" Izzy replied bashfully,

"Shame all that hard work was for nothing, what is that thing anyway?" a third voice asked, it was Joe,

"Joe what are you doing here?" said Izzy, hand on button ready to fire,

"I came to take all the powers for myself, so I could be stronger then anyone. Also I'm going to tell Jenny about our identities!"

"No you're not," Shouted Izzy and pushed the button.

Joe jumped out of the way, causing the beam to hit a control panel making it spark... he advanced on Izzy, who was frantically pushing buttons to try and get his machine working.

"Awww did the widdle-black ranger's machine stop working?" Mocked Joe, "Nice try... loser."

Izzy just smirked, "Actually I wanted to get you close enough so you couldn't dodge the beam this time."

With that, he fired and Joe spasmed, crying out in pain and dropped to the floor. Izzy looked at Joe, worried.

"You okay?" he asked,

Joe looked up and nodded frowning.

"Yeah thanks to you... Izzy I'm sorry."

"Save it, the other's need us." He said with a smile, "Digivolve!"

"Tentomon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Don't worry guys we're here!" Joe said, "Come on Sharmamon, unless your a digi-chicken!"

The digimon revealed himself to the Rangers, snarling angrily. He charged at them in a blind range, swinging his fists at Tai.

Tai ducked and threw a bunch which Sharmamon blocked, swatting Tai aside like he was nothing. Then attacked Sora, she came in with a spinning kick, knocking Sharmamon backwards. Mimi attacked next, but was deflected. Then came Izzy and Matt with flying punches causing the mood altering digimon to stagger backwards.

"That the best you got?" He roared.

Joe stepped forward shaking his head, Izzy's machine in hand.

"No, now let's see how your own attack effects you. How's that for a "mad twist"?" He asked and fired, the beam hitting Sharmamon square in the chest. The digimon however started laughing.

"Thanks for the power boost! My own attack doesn't hurt me!" He laughed again, "Now I'm going to turn everyone back to normal! Wait... no that's not right! I want to help people not hurt them! I mean hurt them!"

The Digimon started babbling to itself, giving the rangers time to assemble the power-blaster from their weapons.

"Hey Fugly!" Called Tai, "Twist this! FIRE!"

The Rangers fired the blaster, but suprisingly it didn't destoryed Sharmamon... instead he snapped out of his confusion and charged the Rangers who fired again.

This time, he did die.

"That's for messing with Jenny." Said Joe softly.

The Rangers were once more hanging out at the juice bar, just chatting away when Joe noticed Jenny entering and stood up from their table.

"Hey dude," Said Tai, "Where you going?"

Joe smiled softly,

"If I've learned one thing from this, it's that I can't let my fears hold me back." He told them and walked over to Jenny.

The others laughed fondly and watched as Jenny and Joe left the juice bar together. Tai nodded.

"'Bout freakin' time," He said, "I wondered when they'd get it together."

Mimi smirked, "Now if only you and Sora could sort yourselves out. We'd be set!"

The End

(maybe)


End file.
